visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
JUBILEE (album)
JUBILEE is Versailles' first major album, released on January 20th, 2010. It was meant to be released on September 16th 2009, but was postponed due to the sudden passing of bassist Jasmine You. The missing bass lines were recorded by HIZAKI. Vocalist Kaya, close friend of Versailles members, appears on the album providing backing vocals as a guest on the tracks 愛と哀しみのノクターン and Catharsis. The limited edition comes in a special package with an extra 32 page booklet and liner notes written by Tsuchiya Kyousuke and Arasawa Junko from SHOXX. Also included in the limited edition is a bonus DVD featuring two music videos and behind the scenes footage of the videoclips. Track listings CD # God Palace -Method of Inheritance- - 10:30 Music and lyrics by KAMIJO # Ascendead Master - 5:49 Music by HIZAKI, lyrics by KAMIJO # Rosen Schwert - 4:10 Music and lyrics by KAMIJO # 愛と哀しみのノクターン - 4:54 (Ai to kanashimi no nocturne) Music by TERU, lyrics by KAMIJO # Amorphous - 5:08 Music by HIZAKI, lyrics by KAMIJO # Reminiscence - 2:30 Music by TERU # Catharsis - 6:05 Music by HIZAKI & Teru, Lyrics by Hizaki # The Umbrella of Glass - 4:23 Music and Lyrics by KAMIJO # 月下香 - 4:41 (Gekkakou) Music and Lyrics by HIZAKI # PRINCESS -Revival of Church- - 8:16 Music by HIZAKI, Lyrics by KAMIJO # Serenade - 5:58 Music by HIZAKI, Lyrics by KAMIJO # Sound in Gate - 2:36 Music and Lyrics by KAMIJO DVD # ASCENDEAD MASTER # Serenade # Making Lineup * Vocals, Backtrack Programming: KAMIJO * Guitar, Additional Bass: HIZAKI * Guitar: TERU * Bass: Jasmine You * Drums: YUKI Credits Recording Engineer: Tsukasa Okamoto, Tetsuya Tochigi (bazooka studio) Mix Engineer: Tsukasa Okamoto, Tomohiro Hatamoto Assistant Engineers: Hiroshi Abe (studio Fine), Wataru Namifusa (MIXER'S LAB) Mastering Engineer: Shigeo "MT" Miyamoyo (form THE MASTER) Recording & Mix Studios: WARNER MUSIC RECORDING STUDIO, studio Fine, bazooka studio, EES STUDIO, Kichijoji-studio Mastering Studio: form THE MASTER Backtrack Programming: KAMIJO Additional Bass: HIZAKI Vocal Direction (M-02): Takuya Fuji (Applause Music) Strings and Acoustic Piano Arrangement (M-11): Koji Takata Violin (M-05/0:11) Yukihiro Nishimoto Violoncello (M-11) Yumi Shimazu Piano (M-11) Nobuko Kawaguchi Choir Arrangement (M-01/M-07) Yoshihisa Sakai Choir (M-01/M-07) Yurie Kobuku, Aki Kubota, Takako Kobayashi, Naoe Saitoh, Masayo Nakahara, Naoki Matsuzaki, Takashi Ueshima, Yamamasa Nagano, Yasushi Katagami Chorus (M-04/M-07) Kaya Shout Chorus (M-09) Chisei Narration (M-01/M-02) Walter Roberts Crew: Yasuharu Ikeda, Tomonari "CHISEI" Nakane, Kazuaki "MUTA" Mutoh Musician Coordination: Fumio Takano (TOSHITSU) Artwork Coordination: Shunichi Koyama (ozi design works) Design: TERU Photographer: Takaaki Henmi Hair & Make-up: Eriko Matsumoto (APT), Miyo Sekiya (APT) Costume: Orie Fujita (Popoki Factory) Management: Hirotsugu Imanaka (Delacroix), Hiroki Yamashita (Delacroix) A&R: Masanori "Hirosailles" Hirokawa (Warner music Japan) Sales Planning: Kenichi "Tokosailles" Tokoro (Warner Music Japan), Ryo "Iwasailles" Iwamoto (Warner Music Japan) Products Coordination: Tadashi Matsuyama (Warner Music Japan) A&R Secretary: Yuko Nakayama (Warner Music Japan) Supervising Producer: Kiyoshi Yoshihara (Warner Music Japan) Executive Producers: Takashi Yoshida (Warner Music Japan), Mayumi Kojima (Delacroix) Specials Thanks: Excite Music Entertainment, Sherow Artist Society, Sound Crew, syncl., Traumerei, Akane Yamamoto (APT), David Royer, Hironobu Kashima, Nanako Minami, GUILT-CRIME, Mitsuaki "MITCH" Odanaka (TAMA/Hoshino Gakki), Mac Kamihana (EVANS), Michiko & Naoko (Michiko's Vocal Therapy), Seiji Hiroshima (ESP), Shigeru Nishikawa (Minato Production), sono, anzi, ayame, yo, yu Very Special Thanks: All the members from "NOBLE", World Street Teams (Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Indonesia, Italy, Latin America, Malaysia, Mexico, Norway, Peru, Official fan page and European website). "This album "Jubilee" is a posthumous work for Jasmine You. We sincerely pay him and his work the greatest respect. Singles extracted Image:Versailles_P%26P.jpg| PRINCE & PRINCESS 2008.12.10 Image:Versailles_Ascendead.jpg| ASCENDEAD MASTER 2009.06.24 Category:Albums